Can Science Explain This?
by babeelove
Summary: Welcome to New York, Ophelia Turner. New resident of NYC. Her life has been everything but simple and ordinary but will New York give her an ordinary new start? DonxOC
1. Chapter 1

Ophelia Turner always dreamt of working in the Big Apple also known as New York City. Now she stood in front of her apartment, two weeks after moving into it. Ophelia had grown up in Melbourne. Although she loved her hometown dearly, she had always dreamt of living in America where she found that the mysteries to unravel themselves.

The dark oak brown door opened itself and blue orbs met her own brown ones.

"There you are Phe," her roommate; Jackson Jones had come to call her as he found Ophelia, although a very beautiful name to be a mouthful. Ophelia smiled at her friend and blushed as he grinned down at her. She had found him very handsome the moment the greeted each other as he gave her a quick tour of the three bedroom apartment.

"Jack, heading out to work now?" she questioned him in a timid voice. He smiled as he felt a burst of fire course through him as she flushed in his presence. Jackson nodded and watched as the petite looking young woman dance around in the kitchen, putting away the grocery. "You're going to be late Jack if you don't leave now,"

Jackson cursed as he glanced down at his wristwatch. He looked over at the grinning woman before quickly dashing forwards to her and pressing his lips to her cheek and watching as she blushed feverishly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Phe," she nodded and waved slightly still quite embarrassed and shy about the whole matter.

If there was one thing about Ophelia Turner it was the lack of confidence she had with handsome strangers. There was no problem in meeting woman. Yet, she was always weak around the legs and blushing like a tomato whenever they were near. Eventually though, her shyness would fade and be replaced with a hyper, strong minded young woman.

***

His wristwatch read: 12:45 am on a Saturday night or to most it would be Sunday morning. Don Flack was unhappy that he had been called out to a scene when he could be snoozing, ready to catch up on sleep when he had pulled 72 hours earlier in the day but like they say: '_Crime never sleeps_'.

_Oh how true is that cliché._ He thought bitterly to himself.

Don watched the officers in uniform control the audience that were standing outside of the new Italian restaurant. _Cielo e Inferno_. Don frowned at the unfamiliar name of the restaurant noting to ask Danny of the meaning later as it was in Italian, he was sure of.

"What do we have here Don?" he looked over to Stella Bonasera and flashed a dimpled smile. A smile any girl would have sworn over for but not Stella. Stella and Don held a different relationship. Colleagues as well as close friends.

"Victim is female. A wallet was found near her body and the driver's license confirms her as Stacey Bourne. 27. She was found lying in a pool of her own blood by her best friend. Rachel Gavin who is being questioned by officer Barmen."

Stella frowned as she observed the poor dead woman lying on the pavement. She had assumed that when this woman was alive. She was beautiful. Her hair was blonde and seemed to curl around her shoulders. She had a beautiful tan that seemed to be quite natural and a thin body that most females were trying to get.

"Poor thing. A nice dinner turns out to be a disastrous." With that said, Stella got to work as she saw Danny Messer walking towards the scene from the other side of the tape.

"Hey Stella. Sorry I was late. I thought I had the night off," Danny stated as he set his kit down and clicking away at the camera. Stella smiled knowingly as Don snorted.

"Don't we all think so Messer? I think I'm going to be pulling another 24 hours here," Danny looked up sympathetically at his best friend who was a homicide detective as he was a CSI. "All I wanna do is be under my covers," the friends nodded agreeing with Don's words as they continued to do their work.

"Miss! You can't cross the line. This is a scene and you are unauthorised to enter!" the voice of an officer brought the group back to their senses. Don looked over as he saw an officer struggling to keep a woman back behind the line. With a sigh, Don walked over there.

"I have to get there. My friend is in there Mr!" the woman spoke harshly but quickly as pieces of her brown hair kept getting into her eyes and it frustrated her to be flicking it back to her ponytail every so often as she fought with the officer. Don found it quite humorous just watching her. He found her beautiful, standing there in her shorts and a jacket thrown over her top as her face flushed with anger.

"Hey! What seems to be the problem?" Don asked flashing his badge at both of them. He wasn't quite sure whether it was to show the officer he was in higher status or tell the beauty he was a detective.

"I'm trying to tell this man here that my friend contacted me. I'm here to see Rachel Gavin," she spoke huffing it all out while quickly throwing a glare at the officer who happily glared back at her. Before Don could even utter a breath at her, he was interrupted.

"_Ophelia_!" Rachel screeched as she saw her brown haired friend. Ophelia wasted no time and pushed through the officers towards her frightened friend who was sitting at the back of an ambulance van. "Oh Ophelia, Stacey died. How could someone do that to her? They killed in her cold blood!" the young haunted woman cried out as Ophelia held her in her arms.

"Hey baby girl, everything is going to be ok. Look, stop crying and look at me." Ophelia commanded in a stern voice that left no questions. Rachel pressed her lips together firmly and stared up at her friend. "Take deep breaths ok? I want you to tell the officers exactly what you saw and what you did, do you hear me?" Rachel nodded as she understood what Ophelia was saying to her. "Good. Then everything will ok,"

Don approached them, having observed the power this woman had over the witness, Rachel Gavin. Rachel only moments before had been wailing and shaking non-stop but when this "Ophelia" came over and spoke in a few short sentences, Rachel had calmed down immediately.

_Work of art she is. Work of art. _Don thought as he parted his lips to speak to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ophelia and Rachel were both brought back to the station. Rachel was calmer than she had been before Ophelia turned up. In the car, Ophelia held onto Rachel and whispered words of comfort into the woman's ear as a mother would to their frightened daughter.

"Excuse me but who are you miss?" Don asked as Ophelia sat opposite him, glancing over at the frazzled Rachel who was being questioned by another male officer a few desks away from where she sat.

"Ophelia Turner. I recently moved to New York." She spoke softly as her fingers played with the hem of her shorts. It was cold in the station. Goosebumps formed along her sun kissed skin as she sat there avoiding Don's eyes as her shy nature decided to act up again.

Don stood up and draped his leather jacket across her shoulders. Ophelia looked up to Don and blushed as she muttered her gratitude. He smiled down at her as she held the jacket closer to her petite body. "And how did you meet Rachel?" he continued to question her.

"Well we used to live together but she moved here for years now," Ophelia spoke as she stared up at Don noticing how beautiful his blue eyes were and that made the blood rush to her cheeks again. Her fingers nervously played with the sleeves of Don's jacket as he stared at her scrutinising if she was telling him the truth.

Truthfully, her actions now made her look guilty as though she was hiding something. She was nervous, Don could tell, she was avoiding any eye contact with him in any matter and it made her look guilty.

"Did you know the victim?" he asked as he scratched a few words into his memo book," Ophelia shook her head.

"Never have I seen her but I remember hearing Rachel talk about her. Rachel has shown me their pictures, she said they were best friends. I think her name was Stacey Bourne but I've never met her before. We were supposed to go out for lunch next week but then this happened" she spoke in her soft voice again that made Don frown.

Her attitude had completely changed. From a rough and demanding person before out at the scene to a quiet soft spoken girl sitting here opposite him.

_Was this all an act?_ Don thought to himself as he watched her facial expression. It held something of discomfort. _Or maybe she doesn't know anything about the murder and was only here to comfort her friend._

Don was pulled from his thoughts when Rachel walked over followed by the officer who had been questioning her. Rachel smiled a teary smile as she stared down at Ophelia.

"Sorry to have called you out at this time. I was so scared and-"

"Hey, it's ok baby," Ophelia said pulled Rachel into a sisterly hug. "Everything will be ok. These people are gonna catch that sick bastard and everything will move on again, yeah?" she questioned her friend whose tears spilled down her face like a waterfall. Rachel nodded as she wiped those salty tears.

Don cleared his throat, "I'm sorry but Miss Gavin, you're going to be staying overnight," Rachel nodded without any objections or hesitation. Ophelia stared over at Don feeling her face light up, "Miss Turner, did you need a ride home? Or is someone coming to pick you up?"

Ophelia hesitated on answering the detective's question. She wasn't sure whether to bother her new roommate like that. "I would like to make a phone call," she spoke as Don nodded and handed her the phone on his table as Rachel was guided away by the other officer.

Her fingers pressed the numbers that she was forced to remember and now thinking on it, it came in handy that he had forced her to remember it.

"_Haven. This is Jackson speaking."_ Came the melodic voice of her roommate. She could hear the loud background music. Ophelia nimble onto her bottom lip glancing over at Don who was typing at his keyboard pretending not to listen to her conversation. _"Hello?"_

"Jackson...it's Ophelia," she spoke in the same tone as she had used with the detective. She could hear Jackson gasp softly. There was mumbling over the other line and then a soft click.

"_Phe? What's going on?"_ Jackson questioned this time, the background music gone replaced by silence and Jackson's voice.

"I'm at the police station."

Before the girl could explain why she was there, Jackson jumped into her throat and quickly voice d his concern over his new friend. _"Are you alright? Did you get into trouble? What happened?"_

Ophelia couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at Jackson's worried tone. "I'm fine just slightly shaken. Remember Rachel? She's in a sort of pickle but I need a ride home and-,"

Jackson laughed on the other side. _"Of course I can come pick you up. I'll be down there soon ok?"_ Ophelia muttered a soft shy goodbye and hung up. Don who had pretended not to listen was intrigued about her. She was definitely a mystery to him. She smiled shyly at Don who gave her his trademark smile that made her body tingle in delight and her cheeks heat up.

Sitting there in silence for 15 minutes seemed to be dreadful. Don had been informed by Danny that there were no links yet and he would be updated regularly. Danny came running down towards Don noticing the girl sitting opposite Don looking absolutely beautiful in those shorts as her legs seemed to go on forever.

"Hey Don, we've got a Richardson Jones DNA under her fingernails," Don nodded and glanced down at Ophelia who looked up at the detectives and blushed as she looked away.

"Ophelia?" her head snapped over to the doorway as she heard Jackson's voice. She smiled and rushed over to him throwing her arms around his neck as he embraced her back. "Let's get you home ok?" Ophelia nodded eagerly and stepped back from Jackson as she noticed their distance and blushed.

"Thanks Detective Flack" Don nodded as Ophelia thanked him for staying with her as she waited for Jackson to arrive. "I'll be going now," she spoke softly again. Don smiled at her feeling a little disappointed but shook her small hands and watched as she left with Jackson who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders safely.

Danny looked over at his best friend, "Was that what I just saw?" Don looked confused at Danny, "You were disappointed. Who is she anyway?"

Don rolled his eyes at his friend and ignored his last question, "Didn't you say we have a perk to question?" Danny rolled his eyes and headed out to the car first, "Shit," Don whispered to himself but Danny heard him as he was the only one in the empty station tonight.

Ophelia sat in Jackson's car and buckled up her seatbelt finally realising something. And unknown to them, Don and Ophelia both said:

"I have his jacket,"

"She has my jacket,"

Danny laughed at his friend and patted Don's back a few times, "Gives you a reason to contact her," he smirked suggestively.

As Jackson, he frowned knowing there's a chance his friend would meet the detective again and personally, he didn't like Don, in fact he didn't like cops in general.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a while since I've updated this story. And this new chapter is so short too but I've been having writer's block with this story but the plot is coming back so I've been writing down whatever comes to mind and transforming it from a bunch of words to a chapter. **

* * *

"So what do we have here Flack?" Stella Bonasera asked. She had her wavy brunette coloured hair tied back away from her beautiful goddess like face.

Flack grinned in greeting as she approached him with the usual CSI attire and her kit in one gloved hand. "Call came from science teacher, Mrs. Bennett. She came in early for a head start for school but found victim instead."

"Any I.D?" Stella questioned as she turned serious crouching down to take in at the scene of crime. A beautiful blonde haired teenager lay sideways in a pool of blood. Her eyes opened indicating a horrific death as her mouth opened in a silent gasp.

"Witness is unsure of who the victim is but she says we should contact the school's shrink as the victim was seen to be in the shrink's office every day after school."

"Such a pretty girl too," Stella commented only to be greeted with a rushed voiced

"Sorry I'm late," approaching the two was Detective Lindsay Monroe. "Morning sickness," she stated sheepishly as her colleagues chuckled and greeted her before they turned professional again.

"Dear Lord, Christina," came a familiar voice that Detective Donald Flack recognised. He turned around to be greeted by the beauty from a month ago.

She had been there as a support for her friend who was witness in a murder. It had turned out that the victim's ex-boyfriend went haywire and murdered the victim in cold blood for breaking up with him.

"Ophelia Turner?" Don asked as she finally noticed he was there with her tear filled eyes.

"Oh Detective Flack," she said surprised and then looked back down at the teenager on the floor, "This is Christina Lanes. She's in her final year and, oh God, her family" Ophelia stated to herself finally as she hugged herself seeming to be lost in thought.

Stella looked between her friend and the sudden appearance of this beautiful woman.

"Miss you shouldn't be here," Ophelia turned to Stella unsure of who she was but stood up for herself as she huffed her chest out.

"I'm Ophelia Turner, the school's psychiatrist," Lindsay, Stella and Don stared at her surprised at the sudden confidence while Don was just surprised she was a shrink.

_A woman who had the brains and the looks. _He mused to himself as she stared over at the lifeless body of Christina Lanes. Don broke from his thoughts as he approached Ophelia clearing his throat and gesturing for her to leave the scene. "So Miss Turner, how well do you know the victim?"

Ophelia stared up at him with wide eyes as she was still trying to process what had happen, "Well I wouldn't say I knew Stephanie well but as a psychiatrist and patient, our relationship was strong,"

"Can you tell me why she was seeing a psychiatrist?" he knew for sure she was unable to tell him why but he wanted to ask, it was protocol.

"I'm sorry detective but I can't answer that without a warrant," Don nodded understanding and he wasn't sure what to ask her anymore. He looked her over taking in her natural beauty with the way she had her hair curled around her shoulders held away from her face with a simple clip.

He felt his loins tighten as his eyes wandered down her body, seeing how a simple dress shirt hugged her curves so nicely and the black slacks she wore really defined her bottom. Oh how he wanted to run his palms over her soft skin and feel her shiver beneath him as he pleased her.

"Detective?" Don broke from his naughty thought as he snapped his eyes at her. She smiled at him weakly and continued, "If there's any other questions...you can call me," she spoke softly as though shyly as she handed him a business card. "There's my work number as well as my private number,"

Don grinned despite the dead body being carried away to the morgue and a crime scene being processed behind him. "If there's any questions I'll be sure to call you. Miss Turner, don't leave the state,"

Ophelia laughed despite the situation at hand and nodded. She smiled at Don and waved before turning away from him and heading back to the Red Corvette parked in the school parking for teachers.

_A 1999 corvette. _Don thought as he noticed the car that his little sister Samantha has wanted to get since she was 18. He heard someone approaching him from behind and turned to meet the gaze of Lindsey.

"If being a psychiatrist pays that well, I should have changed my career choice," Don laughed lightly as Lindsey continued on.


End file.
